


Recent Ghosts

by 1TeaBinch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleep paralysis sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TeaBinch/pseuds/1TeaBinch
Summary: I've had this idea for a fic for a while, but was unhappy with every attempt at it, so it sat in my docs for a while. Until last week when I finally finished "The Broken Princess" and was still in my writing haze.So I just sort of slapped this one together, and thought it was better than my previous attempts. So here it is!Enjoy?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Recent Ghosts

Blake was used to fitful sleep. Back in Beacon she would have nightmares fairly regularly. The fear of her past, Adam, catching up with her often caused her to spend a few hours on the rooftops under the shimmering glow of the moon.

Ever since reuniting with her team, they seemed to fade. The kindness and warmth of her friends seemed to push back the shadows of her mind. 

It was the middle of the night in Atlas. Having arrived only recently, and being put in handcuffs was not a great start.But, General Ironwood had been nice enough to release them, and provide them with a dorm to sleep in.

It was peaceful, safe even.

Opening her eyes, Blake saw her team, all of them sleeping peacefully, Yang’s hand hanging off her bunk as she snored. It brought a smile to Blake’s face.

She watched Yang’s arm, but noticed something strange. A dark liquid slowly trailing down her forearm. As it caught the moonlight, she realized it was red.

Blood!

More of it began to trickle down Yang’s arm. Blake’s heart begun pounding in her chest.

“Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, my love?”

No!

Stepping out of the shadows was a familiar figure, Adam. Red hair easily visible in the moonlight.

His blade was drawn, and from it dripped crimson.

“You thought you could just leave me? You thought that there would be consequences?”

The more he spoke, the less Blake heard, how was he here? She killed him, they killed him.

It was only now that she realized she didn’t hear Yang’s snoring anymore. Desperate Blake called out. “Ya..ng.” 

Her voice was too quiet, her vocal chords failing her, desperately she reached out to Yang’s hand.

“It’s your fault, Blake.” Adam spoke, like a whisper, as red flashed towards the upper bunk. Now there was more red pouring down Yang’s arm.  
No! No no no no no no.

“He..lp.” Tears were pricking at her eyes, why did her body have to fail her right now, when there was danger, when Yang was dying.

Looking to the rest of her team in horror, Blake saw there was red pooling underneath both Ruby and Weiss as well.

“It’s always been your fault. You’re toxic. Poison, just like your namesake.”

Despite her body fighting her, she was almost there, almost able to touch Yang, just a little bit mo- 

THUD

-

Yang woke up, middle of the night to a dull thud below her.

“Blake? You okay down there?”

She waited for a second trying to listen despite her grogginess.

She didn’t hear anything for a few moments, and then she heard someone hyperventilating below her. She peaked over the side and there, on the ground staring up at her was a pair of golden eyes. 

Blake laid there dragging herself toward the bed with one arm, the other raised up toward Yang. Her breathing sounded labored and tear filled, and she immediately hopped down, careful to avoid Blake’s body.

Gently she wrapped her arm around Blake’s body, pulling her into a gentle embrace. Blake on the other hand hugged her like she was the holding on for dear life.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Yang gently cooed, rubbing a gentle circle on the skin of Blake’s shoulder.

Blake shuddered against her, as quiet sobs tore their way free. They just held each other close.

Eventually Blake’s tears came to an end. Her breathing calmed. But her grip on Yang’s torso only got tighter.

“Blake. Are you okay? What happened?”  
Blake nuzzled into the crook of her neck, desperate for more contact. Before she settled down. A few seconds later she finally spoke.

“I saw him. Adam.” Her voice broke as she spoke the name, as if just saying it would bring her worst fears to life.

“He… He came for me, he wanted to hurt me, but, but not physically. Yang, I thought he killed you! I saw blood pouring down from you! And Ruby and Weiss, I thought he took you all from me!”

The shudders came back full force as quiet sobs escaped her lips.

“Shhhhh. It’s okay, we’re all okay. We’re safe.”

The way Yang said it, so sure and strong, brought Blake back down.

“He, he wanted to hurt me, by taking you all away. I couldn’t even stop him, I tried moving, calling out to you, but I couldn’t do anything!”

Blake curled into Yang, grip still tight.

“I was so scared, Yang! I can’t lose them, I can’t lose you.”

Yang placed a soft kiss on the top of Blake’s head, right between her cat ears. Her arm tightly wound around Blake.

“You’re not going to lose anybody, he can’t hurt anyone anymore, we made sure of that.”

“It felt so real, like I lost everything, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

“Sounds like sleep paralysis, Blake. You saw a monster, and you couldn’t even move to react to it.”

“Yeah. I guess that makes sense.” Blake paused for a moment, her grip finally loosened around Yang’s waist. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m here for you, always, got that?”

Blake pushed up and finally looked at Yang. Her golden gaze piercing through Yang’s soul. Desperately searching lilac for answers, for safety. “Yang.”

“Always.”

Overwhelmed with the sincerity, Blake curled into Yang’s chest and gave up on trying to compose herself. Yang wouldn’t judge her for this vulnerability, this weakness. She was safe with her.

Yang could feel the tears wetting her neck. All she did in response was hug Blake tighter. Whispering reassurances in her ear.

-

Blake calmed down eventually. Content to rest against Yang’s chest, no longer crying.

Yang broke the silence with a gentle whisper,“Hey, how about we get in bed? Atlas has a lot of expensive stuff, but I don’t think their floors are super comfy.”

Blake made a noise of affirmation, but other than that, she just settled into Yang more.

“Alright, hold on tight.” Yang gripped onto Blake with her arm and pull them both back onto Blake’s bed. She laid Blake down and as she started to climb out, Blake’s hands gripped her shirt suddenly.

“Please don’t go.” Blake’s voice was quiet, barely a whisper.

“I’m just going up to my bunk.” Yang tried to keep her eyes off of Blake’s, now wasn’t the time to gawk at her, not after this.

“Stay. Please.” Blake tugged Yang closer as she spoke, and finally their eyes met again.

Yang’s resolve shattered in an instant. The pain, and fear so clearly painting Blake’s expression broke her heart. She responded almost immediately. “Of course.”

Planting a single soft kiss to Blake’s forehead. Yang laid down beside her, only for Blake to curl up against her and rest her head right above Yang’s heart.

It didn’t take long for Blake to fall asleep, the exhaustion of the past few weeks, combined with what just happened, Blake was out like a light.

Yang on the other hand persisted. She just watched Blake for a moment. Taking in the soft sounds of her breathing. The calm peaceful look on her face. She looked breathtaking, even now, hair disheveled. Reflecting moonlight.

Pressing another soft kiss between Blake’s ears, Yang whispered to herself.

“We’re protecting each other.”


End file.
